Gial Ackbar
General Gial Ackbar was a male Mon Calamari General in the Rebel Alliance and a member of the Alliance High Command during and after the rise of the New Republic. In military matters he would often replace Mon Mothma as advisor or supervisor as he was the more experienced of the two. Biography Reign of the Galactic Empire Star Wars: Echoes Star Wars Echoes: Season 1 He co-signed the Galactic Concordance treaty with Mon Mothma above Jakku and watched the remnants of the Galactic Empire escape the system. As happy as he was that the battle was at an end, he did not like the Empire fleeing the system and opted to send a taskforce after them. He and Mon Mothma were recalled to Coruscant by a Senator named Jay Verus to vote on the Military Disarmament Act. He left the Jakku system not much later leaving Leia Organa and Han Solo in command. He and Mon Mothma arrived on Coruscant, meeting there with General Draven, who informs them of insurrections having risen on Level 1313 but also of the commencing of the voting on the Military Disarmament Act. While Mon Mothma went to the Republic Senate, Ackbar joined General Draven at the Alliance Security Council, on which he too had a permanent seat. He and Mon Mothma met with General Draven again and informed him of the outcome of the vote, which had come to a standstill. They went back inside to the communications room of the Republic Senate Building where they conversed with Dr. Andro and Luke Skywalker about the symbols they had found on the ship and Luke about what happened with his sister. While the transmission with Luke broke up, he like Ackbar was against opening the ship and advised Mon Mothma to cease operations on the ship. Later he and Mon Mothma returned to the Republic Senate, but their speeder was shot down by a sniper alligned with the Acolytes of Nox. The ship that Ackbar and Mon Mothma were in, crashed and was found by agents of Coruscant Security Police. When informing where Mon Mothma was, Ackbar told the agents that he witnessed her being abducted by a team of dark clad assassins. He then ordered them to bring him back to the Republic Senate building. He was present in the command center in the Senate Building when Han Solo contacted them that they were in pursuit of a sentient ship that carried Leia Organa and Dr. Andro and he ordered the Coruscant Security Police to send their X-wings to help out Han and Chewbacca. With the support of Luke Skywalker they managed to slow it down, but the ship disappeared from the radars. When Luke and Han landed and met with him, Ackbar began setting up a plan to save Leia, Dr. Andro and Mon Mothma. Age of the New Republic Star Wars: Aftermath - Shadow's End Admiral Ackbar was at a meeting of the New Republic High Council when New Republic Intelligence came to them with information from a signal they recieved from the planet Espar. Like Leia Ackbar saw the possibility to finally find out what happened with the Imperial Remnant and therefore voted for sending a taskforce there, but the both of them were outvoted by Borsk Fey'lya since the vote on those matters had to be unanimous. He then supported Leia's move to reach out to Norra Wexley.